Love Live! Aurora!!
is a season produced by Hibiki. It was first announced on February 14, 2018 with a teaser of the 9 idol's names and their debut song, Atashi no Mune wa Hanasaku Hazu sa. Plot More details: Episode List Three years ago, four students at Sakugawa High School created an idol club due to the huge popularity in idols. However, no matter how hard they promoted themselves, nobody noticed them. Thus giving up and disbanding the idol club. Now, three years later, Shirogane Kana and Satō Rie create the club again where they become the idol group Fleur. Threatened by the idol group Crimson Rose, they vow to gather more members who end up being Yukino Ami, Natsuki Sayaka, Nakamura Hitomi and Tanaka Runa. But things take a sour turn when the previous member of the club Hanazawa Lulu, the principal and the chairman declare the idol club a nuisance; giving the club only a month to prove that they can become a success and that they're more than inexperienced idols trying to follow some stupid trend. If they don't prove this, the club will be disbanded, never to be created again. Swearing to prove they can do it, the idols work hard on promoting themselves so they can win Love Live. Watching from the sidelines are Kobayashi Miho and Tachibana Ayumi, who to have an itch to join in on the fun. Characters Fleur * : A third year student, Miho is the kind student council vice president for which she can be rather stern toward the other students. She is certain she must do everything well otherwise she will be overwhelmed with stress and anxiety. That is why she can't perform in front of others and why she was reluctant to join Fleur at first. Despite coming off mature, she has a childish side that only comes out when she is with those she loves. * : A second year student, Kana is energetic and will do anything to make others smile. She tends to think positively but if things get too much for her, she'll start to think negatively. Stubborn, she won't stop until she gets what she wants and despite being terrible at writing lyrics, she is very good at composing melodies, much to her surprise. * : A second year student, Sayaka is known to be rather tomboyish due to her sporty nature, however behind closed doors, she is very girly and always keeping up with the latest fashion trends. Doesn't care if she shows off, Sayaka loves writing song lyrics, and is a glutton. Due to her sporty nature, Sayaka hates to lose and if she does, she has some problems with keeping calm. She loves eating food to the point that her mother starts worrying about her. * : A first year student who is like an angel toward everyone; helpful and always there for them but views herself as maybe a little too nice. Runa has stage fright and will do anything to avoid performing even though she has a voice of an angel. She has a love for sewing and finds herself giving the others advice on their sewing. When in a weird mood, her kansai dialect comes out. * : A third year student who just loves to have fun. Quite the prankster, Ayumi has a soft spot for children, even going as far to act like an idiot to brighten their day. She can be quite mature though, making good decisions as the student council president. However, being the student council presidents comes at a price as she can't practice with Fleur, often making up for it by practising her parts at home. * : A first year student who is quiet but not shy. Rie has an interest in fashion and loves creating her own clothes and usually asks the others to make sure they look good. However, Rie is rather forgetful, to the point that she forgets her ideas. When she forgets anything, she becomes upset and cries for a bit but her friends help her by remembering them for her. She gets scared easily and funnily enough, forgets what she cried over or whats she was scared of. * : A first year student who is known to be very loud. Hitomi prefers to be loud and have someone around so her insecurities don't take over her thoughts. She views herself as a plain old boring teenager and tries her hardest to be original and quirky, preferring to be outgoing or even annoying, just as long as nobody finds her boring. When no one is around, Hitomi likes to crawl into bed and cuddle her stuffed toys while talking to friends. * : A third year who puts others before herself. She is caring but comes off strict and mean only because she is trying to follow the rules. She is used to being alone and not being noticed after she quit being an idol but will sometimes feel alone and crave some company. She gets embarrassed very easily and will always deny what she is thinking but her facial expressions always give her away. Lulu is known to give up on something if it gets too difficult to handle but when she joins Fleur, she starts getting out of that mind set. * : A second year who is really kind and will always speak her mind, but she'll phrase what she says nicely. Ami never lies and has a passion for dancing. She isn't fond of seeing others struggle and will happily help them out, even if they do say no. When she isn't dancing or helping others, Ami is working at a café earning money for her not so wealthy family. She doesn't have many friends but that doesn't really bother her until she joins Fleur, when she questions why she liked being alone so much. Music More details: Love Live! Aurora!! Discography Trivia *Unlike its predecessors, Love Live! Aurora!! does not have a "closing down the school" plot. Gallery LoveLive Auroroa Logo.png|Official logo FleurPart1.png|Miho, Kana, Sayaka, Runa and Ayumi FleurPart2.png|Rie, Hitomi, Lulu and Ami Miho.png|Miho profile picture Kana.png|Kana profile picture Sayaka.png|Sayaka profile picture Love Live Category:Love Live! Aurora!! Category:HibikiSeries Category:CureHibiki